Drifting on T a n g e n t s
by amaya-black-wings
Summary: A one-shot collection centered around Artemis' views or thoughts. Somewhat consistently drifts into the more morbid side of life. "I could say that I am not very philosophical, but in moments of semi-consciousness I question the most irrational things."


**Here's a bit of collection that I'm starting with. I guess this is where I'll post all those ideas I had that ran consistently into walls as long term projects. Here's the first one!**

**(If anyone is still reading this,) This was inspired by a few nights ago. I was very very asleep in my bed, but I felt the oddest sensation of being awake at the same time. I could hear my parents chatting next door with extreme clearness, and during my moment of Semi-Consciousness, I naturally drifted into thinking about the most peculiar questions. I found answers for each one of them of course, but they don't make anymore sense when I think about them now. Maybe because my thought process was just too long to remember.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure I don't own Artemis Fowl.**

**Semi-Consciousness**

**The definition of Semi-**

**1 a****:** precisely half of: (1)**:** forming a bisection of (2)**:** being a usually vertically bisected form of (a specified architectural feature) b**:** half in quantity or value **:** half of or occurring halfway through a specified period of time—

**2****:** **to some extent** **:** partly

**3 a****:** partial **:** **incomplete** b**:** having some of the characteristics of

**The definition of Consciousness-**

**1:** The state or condition of being conscious.

**2:** A sense of **one's personal** or collective** identity**, including the **attitudes, beliefs, and sensitivities** **held by** or **considered **characteristic of an individual or group: Love of freedom runs deep in the national consciousness.

**3a**: Special awareness or sensitivity: class consciousness; race consciousness. b: Alertness to or concern for a particular issue or situation: a movement aimed at raising the general public's consciousness of social injustice.

-

Quite consistently, I am in a state of semi-consciousness, drifting between the lines between asleep and awake. It is most often a peculiar feeling in which I am very awake, but very asleep at the same time.

When this occurs, I generally begin to think in strange thought tangents. Though my brain is very awake, my body is not.

Generally, the thought of morals occur to me, and the ideas of right and wrong. I could say that I am not very philosophical, but in moments of semi-consciousness I question the most irrational things.

How can anyone define death and life? And what exactly is the feeling of want and need? Though these questions seem entirely ludicrous and pointless to ponder, if you really do think about the fundamentals of emotions, it can be one of the most enjoyable thought processes.

I'm sure we can all agree that we all run on some extent on emotions, and if you were to take that factor of the equation it would run down to wants and needs. What is the exact feeling of want? And how can if be so utterly compelling and provoking.

A good example, I suppose, would be my refusal to believe the death of my father, and then my determination to find him. What drives us to do such things? Is there a central force that persuades to follow what we believe until death?

There are also many people that are quite unhappy with their jobs. Miserable, in some cases. But still, they consider their life satisfactory because they have a home and a family. Others can have the job they love but be dissatisfied with everything.

Suppose that we all do what we believe we should do because we believe life is short. That death is too quick to ignore. Well then, what is death? What is beyond death, we will never know. Maybe that is the main factor in human urgency. The fear of the unknown makes us believe that we should do our best in what little time we have.

In my state of semi-consciousness, I ponder many questions that would never occur to me in the daytime. Questions that challenge me quite readily, and in exchange, they give me quite interesting insights.

My conclusion is, if we look at morals, life and death, and want and needs, everything seems to be come increasingly relative. The everyday essentials we strive for become quite foolish.

But then again, who ever said that human kind was not a foolish race?

-

-

-

**I have to say, I agree with him half and half, but these aren't exactly my ideas projected into his being. This is basically what I THINK he would think.**

**It made sense for him to think this way... right?**

**Anyways, here's the first one! I hope you enjoy the rest!**

**Please don't forget to review! I love to hear what you think about it!**


End file.
